


Конец истории

by Devil_trill



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_trill/pseuds/Devil_trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждой истории есть свой конец и не всегда он радостный, весёлый. Но стоит ли грустить? Не плачь, девочка. Всё просто - нужно лишь перелистнуть страницу и начать новую историю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец истории

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Tarot-fic на 21 аркан

В руке нервно сжимаю бутылочку. Рядом стоит человек, точнее на самом деле не совсем человек — кролик, ставший за время, проведённое в Стране Сердец, самым дорогим. Такой любимый, тёплый и родной. Правда сейчас на него так больно смотреть.   
Пора прощаться, девочка. Вот он, конец истории.  
Не хочу уходить, но и нельзя остаться. Если я не вернусь в свой мир, то просто исчезну. Первые «симптомы» уже есть — периодически у меня становятся «прозрачными» руки. Забавно, хочешь взять стакан, а не можешь, да и ещё видишь его сквозь кисть.   
А может ну это возвращение? Допустим, исчезну я, и что с того? Зато до конца останусь здесь, с ним... Но поздно. Питер всё-таки не выдержал затянувшегося расставания – выхватил у меня бутылочку из рук, опорожнил её, и, как в тот раз – заставил выпить жидкость через поцелуй.  
-Почему? Может я хотела остаться с тобой?! – голос панически задрожал. Очертания окружающих меня предметов начали расплываться, поднялся сильный ветер.  
-Просто не хочу, чтобы ты исчезла. Иди, тебе пора. Не беспокойся, там я тоже есть. Сейчас ты этого не помнишь, но потом... Я всегда буду с тобой, лишь пожелай. Иди… — нежно касается своей тёплой рукой моей щеки и ещё раз целует, уже на прощание. И вот я снова падаю. Только почему-то в верх. О, нет! Сейчас я ударюсь о потолок! Зажмуриваюсь и…Открываю глаза на той полянке, на которой всё и началось. Вот и конец. Всего лишь сон, не так ли? Почему-то нет ни разочарования, не обиды. Может из-за его слов? Лишь чувствуется спокойная покорность судьбе.  
-Уже проснулась, Алиса? – голос сестры. Такой родной и близкий. Толькой сейчас понимаю, как я по ней скучала. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Лорина удивлённо смотрит на меня.  
-Что с тобой? Страшный сон приснился? Не плачь! Посмотри, к тебе пришёл твой старый друг детства, – успокаивающе произносит она, вытирая солоноватые капли с моего лица мягким платочком.   
Друг? Что-то знакомое забрезжило на дне сознания. Это…Выглядываю из-за …Немного позади неё стоит молодого человека лет двадцати. О Боже! У меня перехватила дыхание. Его фигура, лицо… В голове вдруг словно щёлкнул переключатель, воспоминания, все до единой подробности прокрутились единой лентой жизни.   
Неужели? Чёрт, опять ошиблась! Конец? Конечно же! Только это было завершение одной истории, а вот оно – начало новой! Стоит передо мной в своих неизменных круглых очочках и радостно улыбается. Глупая! Ты не просто будешь, ты же был со мной всегда! Как я могла это забыть?! С разбегу налетаю на него, обняв, прижавшись. И не важно, что леди не положено проявлять такие бурные эмоции по отношению к молодым людям. В этот раз, я уже не отпущу тебя!


End file.
